


Painful Pleasure

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Needy Castiel, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Tigerboys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Castiel, Teen Castiel, Tigerboys - Freeform, taboo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The second Castiel had seen his Uncle's illegal tigerboys, claimed on paper to be exotic catboys, Castiel had fantasized about feeling those powerful creatures fucking him raw. He'd never been more thankful for the spare key his Uncle had given him.





	Painful Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Also for those curious about an example of what a tigerboy looks like you can click this [link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/144dd036e48490bd1893ee1dcc9094bc/tumblr_n8lpttTYe51rp3aa9o1_1280.jpg) (this is basically what I imagined for the random tigerboys in this fic).

Castiel stood there as the largest pair of catboys, though they were actually illegally imported tigerboys, he’d ever seen observed him. His Uncle was always one for indulgence and Castiel knew the older man used them very differently than he wanted to. While his Uncle preferred the power he felt fucking tigerboys, the cats restrained and mouths muzzled, Castiel was more interested in being the one fucked.

He could see how their tails lazily moved through the air and standing there completely bare with their thick, hard cocks were more than evident. His throat worked and he swallowed roughly imagining exactly what those impressive cocks could do to him.

It hadn’t been hard to find the keys to their cockcages and the purring he’d heard after he freed them let him know they were pleased. He had seen them restrained, his Uncle letting his exotic purchases be used at parties and gatherings, but they had never acted like _this_.

One of them slowly prowled forward, each move predatory, as the creature breathed in, eyes hooding, while its ears flicked. Castiel tensed where he was resting as a clawed hand, just one more thing demonstrating how far from human these creatures were, reached up to tug on the collar that rested snug around his neck.

Castiel wasn’t interested in dominating or fucking. He was interested in being forced to submit and taking their cocks in his ass. Catboys, or any kind of feline hybrid, were always purchased to be fucked because of the barbs on their cocks but Castiel had always enjoyed a bit of pain.

His eyes fluttered when the tigerboy leaned in and licked his neck with a scratchy tongue that Castiel almost immediately imagined licking his hole. The thought only had a moan slipping past his lips and both tigerboys perked up with interest.

He’d been thorough in researching catboys, in researching tigerboys because of his Uncle, and Castiel had assured himself that these two were were both capable of higher thinking, well-endowed and that they wouldn’t hurt him if he offered up his ass for their use.

Castiel wanted a good fucking whenever he wanted it or even whenever the tigerboys wanted it. His Uncle had given him a key and Castiel didn’t live very far. He tilted his chin up and bared his throat to the tigerboy still well within in his space. It earned him a pleased purr and hands gripping lightly at his bare skin. Claws teased against his soft skin and Castiel kept himself still.

He had made sure to do everything else because a creature driven by instinct even with a slightly higher level of thinking wouldn’t care if he was loose or slick. Now all these two had to do was shove their cocks inside him and fuck.

That’s all he wanted from them.

“Fuck me.” He felt the one in front of him still, “ _Breed me_.” It was the exact thing to say for both of them.

Castiel felt fingers digging into his skin, claws pricking him, as the tigerboy manhandled him into a position to be mounted. He was slightly surprised when he found himself shoved over the arm of the couch. His ass was stuck in the air, hole already slicked and thoroughly prepped.

The tigerboy stepped close and his cock rubbed against the crease of Castiel’s ass. It was hard and Castiel knew the tigerboy’s instincts were screaming to fuck and _breed_ even though that had, no doubt, been punished considering they were meant to be fucked.

“Come on.” He coaxed, “Fuck me. Shove your cock in me and  _breed_  me before another tigerboy does.”

The creature’s ears pinned back and a low, rumbling growl sounded. Castiel blinked at the sharp teeth and the near feral look on the creature’s eyes. “You’re  _ours_.” The first one managed with a possessive tone that had Castiel’s cock aching and his ass clenching. Tigerboys had limited speech but he had learned in his research they were very possessive when it came to breeding. “Our breeder.”

Castiel wouldn’t tell them that they couldn’t actually breed him. He wanted them to fuck him like they could.

The tigerboy who had manhandled him over the couch was a gorgeous with his striped markings all along his back to extend down his tail. The orange of his coat was soft and his eyes glinted with intent. His ears were dark and another glance up had Castiel marveling at how his eyes were almost a glowing gold. The other was larger, all orange and black and white, who was just as impressive in size everywhere on his body. The hair on their heads was a short black that matched their stripes and the fur on their ears.

Castiel caught his tail idly swishing. The creature’s body was tense and alert.

“Fuck me now or I’ll let the other—” he was cut off by a cock slamming inside him. It shoved against his inner walls and spread him open, filled him up, just as he’d wanted. A strong hand curled around his collar to hold him still before the tigerboy started rapidly moving.

His favorite thing was that despite their intelligence, ability to speak and reason more like a human compared to other breeds, once the tigerboy was inside him it was all instinct to fuck and empty his cock into a potential mate.

The barbs cutting and dragging against his insides competed with the pleasure of a cock swiftly fucking into him. Castiel sobbed and moaned at the warring sensations. Pained pleasure was the best description and his cock ached violently with his arousal.

He was thankful he’d brought a plug because he knew he’d be a mess when they were finished with him.

“You’re  _huge_.” He moaned it when the cock inside him started pistoning into him at an even harsher speed. Castiel could feel the heavy slap of the tigerboy’s balls against his ass with each hard stroke forward, the sharp burn of barbs cutting and the full feeling of being completely impaled on a large cock. Occasionally the tigerboy nailed his prostate and Castiel practically howled at the sensation.

If his Uncle or anyone had been home they would have no problem guessing what he was doing with his key.

“A loud little one.” A reference no doubt to his smaller size that was more than evident with how large the tigerboys were. “Warm inside. Good breeder.”

The other tigerboy had moved towards the couch. He glanced at the other cock, a neglected cock at perfect level. “Come here.” His voice snapped out and the tigerboy moved closer in curiosity. Castiel pushed his left hand into the couch and turned his head slightly while reaching out with his right arm to grab at the tigerboy. “My mouth.”

Gold eyes blinked and the tail that had been idly moving through the air stilled as bright gold colored eyes fixed on him. “Not proper breeding.”

Castiel moaned when another snap of the tigerboy’s hips had pleasure shooting through him. “You can properly breed me when he’s finished fucking my ass.” He tugged on the tigerboy until his thick, leaking cock was where he wanted it.

Without a word Castiel reached out and angled the tigerboy’s cock so he could suck on the head. The action had a moan escaping the tigerboy and he moved closer to push more of his cock into Castiel’s mouth just like the eighteen year old had wanted.

He couldn’t let too much into his mouth or the barbs would hurt him but just enough of the end was safe. Castiel had checked thoroughly on a tigerboy’s anatomy.

It wasn’t long before he had both tigerboys, one fucking into him and the other growling where he was sucking. The one in his ass was pounding into him with pleased hisses and growled words while the tigerboy had finally given into trying out the different hole as Castiel held him in place.

Barbs in the mouth were still very much a worry but sucking on the end gave him something to do with his mouth.

Castiel’s eyes rolled at the feeling of being full at both ends. He loved the way they both called him _little one_ and _little breeder_ while they fucked him. His cock rubbed against the couch and sent bolts of pleasure burning through his veins until the tigerboy in his ass came with a growl.

With a choked moan he pulled away from the tigerboy in front of him and whimpered at the ache of barbs viciously cutting his insides as the tigerboy rutted against him.

He clenched down and shoved back while being only slightly aware of the tigerboy hungrily watching his ass take a load of come. Castiel’s cheeks were flushed, his mouth dropped open and he was on the edge of sobbing with the need to come but he had to keep himself braced. The other tigerboy looked more than ready to rip the one whose cock was softening in his ass away so he could shove inside and fuck to his release.

Castiel was still achingly hard and nowhere near done with either tigerboy. Once he was standing again, come leaking from his aching hole, he immediately turned to drape himself in a more comfortable position so the second tigerboy could get at his ruined hole. Castiel could feel how come, lube and, no doubt, a bit of blood leaked out of his wrecked ass.

It ached and burned and Castiel needed to be full again.

He didn’t have to wait long. The other tigerboy eagerly, greedily, moved forward and sheathed his cock into Castiel with a hard thrust that had balls pressed up against him. Castiel wailed at suddenly being full again especially by a cock thicker than the first and just as barbed.

The body now draped over him was warm and solid, strong. He scrambled for purchase and wailed as the tigerboy started to vigorously fuck his ass. Hot breath ghosted the back of his neck and warm fur brushed his heated skin as the tigerboy thrust and thrust and thrust into him without a single care other than getting off.

He could see the other tigerboy pacing, eyes never leaving him, as the second one kept thrusting into him. Already Castiel could see his cock hardening. It was one of the positives about tigerboys.

They had amazing recovery time.

“We’re not done until my ass is sloppy and I can’t move.” His eyes locked with the first tigerboy and moaned throatily as his ass continued to be vigorously fucked. The pain had blended with the pleasure and his mind was practically floating. It was almost a distant thing and Castiel easily gave himself over to it.

“Sit on the couch. It’ll be your turn soon enough.” His voice was rough and sounded off to his own ears. That mixture of pain and pleasure filling the tone as he whined brokenly at the feeling of barbs cutting his inner walls and a thick cock pounding into him.

The tigerboy sat in the corner of the couch where Castiel had been bent over. Castiel grinned as he turned away to focus on the feeling of balls slapping against him and the glorious feeling of his ass stuffed full. He rode the sensation until the tigerboy came and slipped out of his aching ass with a wet sound.

Castiel’s legs shook and his body trembled as he moved, leaking and messy, until he managed to straddle the tigerboy on the couch. He was thankful that his Uncle had taught the tigerboys to ride his cock because Castiel knew this position wasn’t natural for them but they had recognized his intent.

Tigerboys forced submission, mounted and fucked. They didn’t sit and let a human ride their cocks like Castiel was going to do in a few seconds.

He teased the tigerboy’s cockhead before he moved so he could start sinking down on it. It burned and Castiel’s mouth fell open. His legs were shaking and with a whimper he dropped down a few inches quicker than he had planned.

“Fuck. I love your cocks.” His eyes closed as he firmly seated himself completely on the tigerboy’s cock, “Good kitty.” The term had a low growl building in the tigerboy’s chest. Castiel didn’t mind it as he gripped the tigerboy’s ear and tugged, “Fuck me.”

The tigerboy’s nails bit into the skin of his hips but the tigerboy started to fuck up into him. Castiel’s head fell back and he moaned, using his own legs to aid the motions so he was fucking down when the tigerboy was moving up. It took a lot to keep moving, to drift away on pain and pleasure, but Castiel somehow managed to keep working himself up and down even when basic instincts would shy away from that kind of pain nestled deep inside of him.

From behind him he could feel the warmth of the other tigerboy pressing against him. “You’re eager to be bred.” The tigerboy spoke with a growl of pleasure, “I don’t smell Heat.”

Castiel moaned as he worked his body up and down, “Want to be full.” He turned back to the tigerboy buried in his ass before reaching between them to start moving his hand over his neglected cock. Pleasure had his mouth dropping open and his body tightening until he came all over the tigerboy’s chest with a broken wail.

The early morning and part of the afternoon was spent with Castiel getting fucked by both tigerboys until their come stained the backs of his legs. His hole was loose and sloppy from them taking turn after turn. A sated smile stayed on his face even as he drifted off to sleep between the two purring tigerboys, his ass plugged and his body limp with pleased exhaustion.

His alarm would give him two hours to clean up before his Uncle was due home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a slightly different version of tigerboys then the one in "The Enclosure" purely because of the prompter's specific request for it. As you can see the Castiel in this fic was a huge fan of pain/pleasure.
> 
> I know some of you enjoy the werecat fics so hopefully those readers liked a different kind of feline/human fic. Also I'm horrible because this one was actually finished and I should have posted it months ago but I...forgot? Better late than never, right?
> 
>    
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
